1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dictation with a speech application, and in particular, to a method for improving audio playback during proofreading.
2. Description of Related Art
An important technique for helping users proofread dictated text is to enable the users to play back the audio recorded during the dictation. However, there are sometimes gaps in which text is present but there is no corresponding user recorded audio to play back. Gaps in the dictated audio can result when the speech application loses track of the tags used to associate text and audio. Gaps in the dictated text can also result when the user typed in text into the otherwise dictated document, so that no audio was recorded in the first instance.
Existing speech dictation applications handle this situation differently. In MedSpeak.RTM., available from IBM.RTM., the application skips over the text for which no audio is available, and immediately resumes playback as soon as audio is available. In VoiceType.RTM. Dictation, also available from IBM.RTM., none of the text will be played back.
There is a clear need to provide users with some manner of audio playback for all of the text when proofreading.